Promesas cumplidas
by CastleHeat
Summary: Basado en parte en la promo de Always fin de temporada , así que sí, hay spoilers. CASKETT. Por muchas discusiones que hayan tenido, tengan y tendrán, ambos prometieron "Always" y cumplirán su promesa. COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

_"¿Estás investigando el caso de mi madre? Castle… ¿cómo has podido?"_

_"Kate, por favor…entiéndelo. Iban a matarte…¿qué opción me quedaba?"_

Kate se quedó en silencio durante un rato. Su apartamento estaba en silencio. Ya era de noche, había sido un infierno de día con las nuevas informaciones sobre el caso de su madre que había recibido. Y ahora esto.

_"Kate…_" dijo Castle suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella. _"Por favor, no sigas con esto. Te matarán."_

_"¿Por qué no había de seguir con ello? Es lo que siempre he querido, terminar con esto de una vez por todas y ahora que puedo hacerlo ¿me pides que no lo haga? ¿por qué debería hacerte caso?"_

"_Porque te quiero Kate. Te quiero."_

Kate ya había oído eso antes, pero se estremeció al escucharlo. No se lo esperaba. No esperaba ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al decírselo. Los ojos de ella también empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas hasta que no pudo aguantar más su mirada, bajó la cabeza y se giró para darle la espalda mientras se alejaba de él.

El, pasado un tiempo, volvió a acercarse a ella. "Por favor" dijo susurrando ya a pocos milímetros de ella "Si ese te quiero significa algo para ti…no sigas con la investigación"

_"Vete, Castle."_

Y él, resignado, sin que ella tuviera que repetirlo otra ve, se alejó poco a poco de ella, cogió su chaqueta que había dejado sobre el sillón y se fue cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta. Justo en ese instante en el que la puerta se cerró, Kate comenzó a llorar durante un largo rato y después intentó dormir.

A mitad de camino hacia su casa, Rick paró el coche en un parque y se bajó de él, enfadado y llorando. Lo había estropeado todo. Kate prácticamente tenía el muro derribado, iba a salí por fin con él…le iba a confesar todo lo que sentía…y él lo había vuelto a estropear todo con la investigación sobre su madre.

Tampoco es que estuviera arrepentido de haberlo hecho…pero estaba saliendo todo tan bien…

Y ahora Kate no iba a querer volver a verlo en su vida.

Se sentó en un bancó y estuvo allí un buen rato hasta que se tranquilizó. No quería llegar así a casa para que su madre y Alexis le vieran así. Ellas no tenían nada que ver en todo esto.

Cuando estuvo listo, o más o menos, volvió a coger el coche para ir hacia su casa y recostarse en el sofá. Ojala todo sea una pesadilla, pensó. Ojalá mañana me despierte de ella. Pero ni era una pesadilla ni aquella noche pudo dormir nada, así que se quedó despierto, sentado en su salón…mirando al infinito durante toda la noche.

* * *

_Tengo la extraña sensación de que esta temporada no va a acabar todo lo bien que desearíamos, aunque Stana y Nathan dijeron que sí, así que habrá que esperar una semana para comprobarlo. Mientras tanto espero que os guste la historia. Serán 3 capítulos y lo subiré en 3 días. Mañana tendreis la siguiente actualización. _

_Un beso._

_C.H._


	2. Chapter 2

Un par de horas más tarde, Beckett estaba más tranquila y podía pensar con más claridad.

Y por fin había caído en la cuenta de que lo que Castle había hecho, aunque no estuviera bien, era lo mejor. Porque era lo que ella hubiera hecho por él en el caso contrario. Porque lo amaba. Claro que lo amaba. Y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para salvarlo de una muerte segura.

No podía acabar así…no. YA había sufrido bastante…era hora de poner fin a todo esto. Ahora tenía a alguien que la quería, tenía a Castle. Y lo más importante: su madre hubiera querido que ella dejara todo, que fuera feliz.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió en coche hacia el apartamento de Castle y llamó a su puerta. Él abrió sorprendido y ella se lanzó hacia su cuello. Pero en contra de lo que esperaba, él se echó para atrás y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Beckett, ¿qué haces?"

"Rick, perdóname. Por favor. Perdóname"

Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en los ojos de Rick.

"Kate…no me beses. No me beses porque si sigues investigando en asesinato de tu madre, si vuelvo a perderte…yo…no lo aguantaré…así que por favor Kate, por favor, no lo hagas"

"Voy a dejar el cuerpo, Rick."

La cara de él cambió. Las manos de ella seguían a ambos lados de su cara.

"Voy a dejarlo, porque quiero dejar esto atrás. No merece la pena. No quiero morir. No quiero perderte, Rick. Quiero ser feliz…contigo"

Y dicho esto, le besó tiernamente en los labios durante un buen rato. Las manos de él bajaron hasta su cintura. Finalmente, cuando separaron sus labios por la necesidad de respirar, no pudieron hacer lo mismo con sus cuerpos, que siguieron pegados el uno al otro en un abrazo. Él acariciaba su pelo con ternura.

"Gracias, Kate…gracias" susurraba.

Un rato después, apenas sin despegarse el uno del otro, se sentaron en su salón, ella rodeándole el torso con el brazo y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Tras mucho tiempo en silencio, fue él quien lo rompió.

"No hace falta que dejes el cuerpo, ¿lo sabes verdad?"

"Es la única manera, Rick. La única manera de olvidarme de todo esto."

"Kate…" dijo mientras la besaba el pelo "No tomes decisiones ahora en caliente, no hemos dormido nada, hemos tenido un día muy …"

"Te quiero Rick" cortó ella de repente.

Y al oír estas palabras, su corazón se paró. _Oh, Kate…_

* * *

_Por alguna razón estoy teniendo problemas con Internet. No sé si es culpa de mi conexión o de la web, pero intuyo que sea mi conexión, así que espero que este cap suba bien y lo siento si tardo algún día más en subir el final, pero bueno, así se hará mas amena la espera hasta "Always". Disfrutad la historia y espero reviews. :D_

_Un beso_

_C.H._


	3. Chapter 3

"_Te quiero Rick"_

_Oh, Kate._

"Prométeme que todo va a estar bien, que no vas a volver a irte. Necesito esto. Te necesito a ti. "

"Kate" dijo mientras la acariciaba suavemente "Dije siempre, te prometí que siempre estaría. Y sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas"

"Hace unos días, cuando te…alejaste de mi…cuando empezaste a…" tragó saliva "a salir con esas chica…tuve miedo, Rick…"

"Lo siento Kate, yo pensé que tu ya no…"

"Shhhh" le silenció ella "déjame acabar. Tuve miedo de que te fueras de mi lado. Por eso ninguna de mis relaciones anteriores salió bien. Porque no fui capaz de implicarme completamente en ninguna…no fui capaz de enamorarme en ninguna de ellas" paró un momento y él le besó la frente. Verla tan vulnerable entre sus brazos, tan…humana. Porque en ocasiones se olvidaba de que detrás de su apariencia de mujer de hierro, había una mujer frágil y sentimental.

"Eso me dio miedo Rick. Nunca me había pasado eso con alguien. Ese sentimiento de dependencia…desde lo de mi madre juré que no lo volvería a tener con nadie. Pero contigo Castle…contigo no puedo evitarlo. No quiero evitarlo"

Kate se separó un poco de su cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos a punto de llorar. "Me he enamorado de ti, Castle. No era mi intención, al principio intentaba negarlo…pero ya no puedo. Estoy enamorada de ti. Te quiero. Y es un sentimiento maravilloso." Y dicho esto lo besó suavemente. Ya no podía reprimir las lágrimas. Las manos de ellas estaban sobre sus mejillas; las de él sobre sus caderas.

"Perdóname por ser un idiota durante estos días, Kate. Lo siento mucho"

"Está bien Castle…intentemos empezar de 0…" dijo mientras sonreía. Ninguno de los dos había tenido un comportamiento ejemplar, sobre todo durante los últimos días. Pero el amor podía vencerlo todo.

"Quédate a dormir esta noche Kate"

"Rick…yo…" dijo ella sorprendida por la pregunta. No quería separarse de él, pero tampoco quería precipitar las cosas.

"Sólo dormir Kate. Sólo dormir. Quiero poder dormirme a tu lado y despertar a tu lado. Sólo quiero comprobar que esto no es un sueño. Por faAUUUCHHH…" dijo pegando un bote sobre el sillón. "¿A qué ha venido eso Kate?"

"Sólo te he pellizcado suavecito. Para que veas que no es un sueño. " dijo Kate con una gran sonrisa.

"Por razones que ahora mismo no vienen al caso, encuentro eso muy pero que muy sexy…" dijo levantando una ceja. Ella bajó la vista, algo avergonzada. "no quiero presionarte, Kate. Si prefieres irte a casa a dormir, lo entiendo."

Ella pareció pensárselo durante unos minutos en los que estuvieron en silencio, hasta que levantó la cabeza. "Me quedaré sólo porque estoy agotada y ya no son horas de volver a casa."

"Vaya, yo que esperaba que te quedaras porque querías dormir en la cama de un famoso y apuesto escritor…" Y Beckett cogió un cojín y se lo tiró a la cara mientras se reía. Volvían a ser ellos.

"Vamos a la cama, Castle."

Y allí, en su dormitorio, se acurrucaron uno tan pegado al otro que sus cuerpos parecían uno sólo. Y en el mundo, en ese mismo instante, podrían estar pasando mil cosas, pero aquel sentimiento era único, sólo ellos dos los compartían. El amor…el amor correspondido. ¿Hay algún sentimiento mejor en este mundo? Porque en ese momento ambos sabían que cumplirían su promesa. Que se amaban el uno al otro y que se amarían siempre.

Siempre...

Always.

* * *

_Y aquí termino. Espero que a los que os gusten los spoilers hayáis visto el video de….mejor no lo digo, porque igual no lo quereis saber. (Aunque si estais leyendo el fic se supone que no os importan los spoilers) Diré sólo que va a ser impresionante. QUE GANAS DE QUE LLEGUE EL LUNES (o martes para algunos)._

_Buen fin de temporada. Dependiendo de como acabe escribiré este verano algún fic o no._

_Always._

_C.H._


End file.
